A buoyancy engine is a highly efficient means of generating energy using the natural buoyancy effect of various materials in a soluble solution to create a rotary motion. A buoyancy engine is a well known idea and various attempts to create an efficient buoyancy engine have been attempted. However, disadvantages exist with the typical buoyancy engine. For example, components attempting to enter towards the bottom of a liquid environment are subject to an outward pressure. Generally, extra components or devices are added to create a counter force or lessen the liquid's outward pressure. However, extra components and/or devices add cost to the system and require maintenance or replacement. Thus, a need exists for a simple buoyancy engine capable of efficiently generating energy with a minimal assembly of components.